A lesson learned
by SkyMaiden
Summary: In which Naruto learns a valuable lesson to never follow your girlfriend when she is out shopping. Naruto/Ino lemon one shot.


**A/N: Okay just** **another pointless Naruto x Ino oneshot with lemon. All credit goes to Hilderbrant because this was his idea.**

* * *

Naruto was laid out on his girlfriend's bed holding on to a football. He had just come back from a two week training camp. And now all he wanted to do was spend some time with his girlfriend. He had missed her a lot during these last two weeks.

"Ino-chan!" He called out her name from inside her room.

"What!" She shouted back from inside the kitchen.

"Come here. I need you."

The blonde female named Ino immediately stopped what she was doing. Her boyfriend was a bit of a klutz. He could have possibly hurt himself or something.

"Oh god, what did he do now?"

Ino came running into the bedroom. She looked around for any sign of damage. Had he hurt himself on something? He didn't appear to be in any type of trouble.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

"Come closer I need you."

The blue-eyed female shrugged her shoulders and walked over to her boyfriend.

"What?"

A pair of beautiful cerulean blue orbs opened. He suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her down on the bed with him.

"Naruto!"

He smiled at her before capturing her lips in a kiss. The young woman tried to free herself from his kiss, but only ended up giving in and kissing him back. After all she hadn't seen him for two weeks. She did miss her blond idiot. She soon felt his hand making its way up the blouse she was wearing.

"Oh no, I don't think so." She stopped him and pushed him away.

"What?" He grinned. "What's wrong?"

"We don't have time to fool around right now. I'm going to be late."

"Where are you going? You aren't going to leave me all alone here are you?"

The blonde female lowered her face to his and pulled him into a hot, steamy kiss.

"I'm going out." She started.

"How can you leave Ino-chan? I just got back, don't you miss me?" He tried to kiss her again but she placed her finger to his lips and stopped him.

"I'm sorry babe but I made plans to go shopping over a week ago. So I'm going."

She finally was able to break free of his hold and stood up from the bed. Naruto placed his hands behind his head. He watched while Ino started to put on her shoes. She was really serious.

"Ino-chan." He complained. "How can you leave me when I really need you?" He spoke with his eyebrow raised suggestively.

"Perv." She smiled. "Listen while I'm shopping. I'll be sure to pick up something for you to enjoy."

"Oh yeah, and what might that be?"

He was now very curious to hear what kind of gift she was going to pick up. He had a few ideas in his brain.

"I'm not telling. You'll just have to wait it out until tonight."

"Tonight huh."

She pulled him up towards her and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes." She nodded. "You have to wait until tonight. Anyway I'm going to go meet my friends. I'll be back and try not to do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"Okay." He sighed. "I'll be waiting."

She grabbed her purse and headed out the door, leaving her boyfriend to his own devices this could probably be a bad thing depending on how the blue-eyed male was feeling. Now he was simply bored out of his mind. He had been counting on his girlfriend to entertain him. Naruto was about to close his eyes and fall off to sleep when an idea came to him.

"Wait, what am I doing just sitting here like this? I'll just follow after her; maybe I'll get a hint of what she's shopping for?" He thought with a big grin.

With that the blond male put on his shoes and hurried after his girlfriend. He only hoped that this wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass.

* * *

The pretty blonde young woman met up with her friends Sakura, Temari, Hinata, and Tenten in front of the mall. She was actually glad to have a day of shopping with the girls. It was always nice to hand out with your best friends. Naruto would simply have to wait. The two of them could have a fabulous time tonight, if he played his cards right of course.

"Hey Ino, over here." Sakura was the one to wave.

"Okay, Okay I'm coming forehead." Ino laughed as she used her childhood nickname as well.

"You pig!" Sakura laughed too.

"Hey girls." Ino spoke.

"Hi Ino." Temari, the older girl gave a slight nod.

"Hey Ino what's up?" The brown-haired female Tenten smiled.

"Hello Ino-chan." The blue-haired girl spoke and gave a shy smile.

The friends stood talking for awhile and then entered the mall, having no idea of the blond male standing across the street.

"So all I have to do is follow her quietly without her noticing. Heh," He laughed. "This shouldn't be a problem."

The girl's walked around from store to store.

"Hey Ino didn't Naruto get back today?" Sakura asked her friend.

"Yeah." Ino nodded. "And he of course you know he rushed right over. He was a little disappointed that I decided to go shopping. So, I told him that I would buy him something special for him to enjoy."

"Oh yeah?" Temari questioned. "You naughty girl."

Ino just let out a laugh. She didn't feel ashamed of doing something special and fun for her man.

"Hey so Naruto and I like to have fun. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing I guess whatever floats your boat." Tenten said.

"Well Ino-perv." Sakura laughed. "Let's go see if we can find something that you're looking for."

Naruto had been close by when he heard their voices.

"Oh shit." He nearly shouted and ducked behind a wall. He knew his girlfriend would be pissed if she knew he followed her here. Especially if she was here shopping for specialty items.

"Well it's not like I won't see whatever she's buying anyway. And hopefully I will get to take it off." He thought.

Being away from his girlfriend for two weeks had really taken its toll on him.

"Come on girls let's get a move on." Tenten spoke as she led the way.

Naruto peered behind the wall to see Ino and her friend's walking away.

"Good I wasn't spotted." He breathed a sigh of relief.

He imagined how much she would scream at him for following her to the mall. It was more than possible that she was bound to be pissed.

"Naruto you idiot didn't I tell you to wait until tonight!" He heard her scream in his mind.

"Yeah, she'd be upset."

The blond male knew his girlfriend very well. The last thing he wanted to do was get her angry. She'd probably cut him off for awhile or something. He shuddered at the thought. There was no way in hell he was going without sex again. The young man would just have to make sure he was not spotted by Ino or her friends for that matter. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized he had lost sight of Ino completely.

"Damn, where the hell did she go?" He wondered aloud.

The blue-eyed male walked around aimlessly on the lower level of the mall. He looked around for that head of shiny platinum-blonde hair. She had to be around here somewhere.

"Damn, where the hell is she…"

He turned a corner and heard a laugh coming from the upper level of the mall.

"Huh?" He wondered and looked up. And that's when he saw a few things. Some things he definitely shouldn't be seeing right now. There he saw Ino and all of her friends, and from where he was standing he had an extremely good view of all of them.

"Oh shit…" The young man breathed.

He could literally feel a nose bleed about to come on. Here he was standing here getting more than an eyeful. Not only was he seeing his girlfriend's bright red lace underwear. But at the same time he was getting a glimpse of Tenten's black panties, Temari's blue thong, Hinata's striped and the leopard print one's Sakura was wearing. His face turned bright red and he felt as if time had completely stopped for him. Had he died and gone to some kind of heaven?

"Bad Naruto." He thought. "Ino-chan would kill you if she saw you staring like this. Must turn away."

He quickly looked away from what he had just seen. But doubted he would be able to get that image out of his mind for awhile.

"Come on girls let's go into that store next." He heard Sakura say.

After finally calming down, Naruto went up the stairs. He saw Ino and her friend's going into a lingerie store. Did he dare go after them? The store looked big enough for him to avoid them. Besides he really wanted to see at least one of the items Ino was going to buy for him to enjoy. He had never been too good at waiting anyway.

Naruto went into the shop, knowing deep down he probably shouldn't be here. Once inside the store he saw Ino and her friends across the way looking at items.

"Hey Ino-perv." Sakura laughed. She really seemed to like the newest nickname she had for the blue-eyed girl. "Do you think your boyfriend would like this?"

She held up a matching blue thong and bra set. Naruto had to admit it was pretty hot. Ino would definitely look good in it that's for sure.

"Yeah," Ino nodded. "He'd probably like something like that."

"Hey if you don't find anything you can always go naked." Temari laughed.

Ino laughed as well. "He'd definitely like that, my little perv." She thought of her boyfriend. He could be so very perverted at times. But then again who wasn't. Everyone had their moments.

Naruto watched as Ino showed the girls a black silk nightie. A big grin exploded on to his face. Now that was definitely hot. He really hoped that she would buy that one.

"Alright I've got a pretty good idea on what she might buy."

He turned to leave when suddenly a sales girl grabbed him.

"Oh hello there sir, are you here looking for something for your girlfriend or wife?" She asked.

"Uh…" He paused. "Oh no," He shook his head. "I'm not…"

But before he could finish the sales girl was pulling him along.

"So what kind of things are you looking for? What does she like?"

"Um…really miss I'm…."

"We have a lot of new items that just came in today. You should take a look."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ino and her friends. It looked like they were headed to the cashier.

"Shit." He thought.

They would see him for sure if he didn't get out of here now. He pulled away from the sale's girl.

"Um thank you but no thanks. I was just browsing for my girlfriend, but I don't think she would like any of this. Hell, I don't even think she wears underwear." He laughed. "So bye." He smiled and quickly ran out of the store. Unfortunately for him as he was running passed the store Ino had seen a flash of spiky blond hair.

"Naruto?" She thought.

Had he followed her all the way to the mall? A slight smirk appeared over her face.

"Oh I get why he came all the way here. Okay Naruto I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson tonight."

* * *

After she had purchased some items the friends bid farewell and went their separate ways. The blue-eyed female just continued on her way back to her place. She had a feeling Naruto had probably run all the way back there. He of course had no idea that she had seen him. She needed to make sure that he didn't have any clue that she knew. When she entered her house she saw her boyfriend laid out on the couch with the remote in his hands. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Oh yeah go ahead and play innocent." She thought to herself.

"Hey Ino-chan." He spoke.

"Hey babe." She smiled back.

"Did you have fun shopping?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'm going to just go and put these things in my room."

"Alright." He nodded. He was beyond excited about tonight. He couldn't wait to see what she had purchased.

"Oh yeah, it's going to be a great night."

That night the young man could do little to contain his anticipation. He ended up pulling off his shirt and pants and sat on her bed. He was in nothing but a pair of black boxers. He had a huge smile on his face as he waited for her to come to bed.

"Hey Ino-chan are you coming?"

"Yeah, hold on I'm coming."

Ino came out of the bathroom. Almost immediately as he saw her the smile from his face faded. She was not wearing anything sexy at all. In fact she was in a pair of old pajamas. A pair of pajamas that he hadn't seen her wear since high school. They were blue and white with the little teddy bears on it and everything.

"What?" He managed to ask with his mouth wide open. Was this some kind of joke?

"Um what are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready for bed." Ino said simply.

The platinum blonde female sat down on the bed next to her boyfriend. He finally closed his mouth and let the shock leave his face.

"What? Ino-chan where is…" He stopped. "Where is the gift you were going to get for me?"

There was a devilish grin on her face. She then turned around to face him.

"What's the matter, you don't like my pajamas. I'm going to bed okay, goodnight." She smiled and then she lay back down.

"Goodnight." He repeated. "But Ino-chan we were supposed to have fun, you know?"

"Oh was that tonight?" She pretended to yawn. "I completely forget about that, sorry." She added.

"But….but…" He stuttered.

"What's the matter baby are you disappointed?"

"Uh, yeah." He nodded.

She suddenly wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Well then maybe if you hadn't followed be down to the mall. You could be having some fun right now."

Naruto's eyes widened. So he had been discovered after all.

"Shit." He cursed.

"Right." Ino nodded. "So you should be kicking yourself in the ass right now."

"Damn." Naruto thought to himself.

He had really fucked up this time.

"Oh come on Ino-chan you can't really be this upset right?"

"Oh I don't know. I' am pretty upset." She let him go and was preparing to lay back down, when the young man put his arms around her waist. He was now holding her close to him.

"Forgive me." He whispered in her ear.

"Hm," She thought. "I don't know if I should."

"Oh come on I didn't do anything that terrible did I?"

He began placing soft kisses on her neck. He needed to try and loosen her up.

"That won't work babe." Ino said simply. "You won't be getting any from me tonight or any other night."

"No!" Naruto shouted out and fell off of the bed.

She was going to cut him off again. Sure the first time she had cut him off he had deserved it. But right now he really hadn't done anything really terrible. He only went to the mall. There was no real crime in that.

"Get off of the floor you idiot."

He suddenly reached for her hands.

"Ino-chan you can't do this to me. You can't, please. I will make it up to you I promise. Just forgive me."

"Well," She pretended to think. "I don't know should I forgive my idiot boyfriend for following me down to the mall. All because he wanted to see me buy some personal items."

"Hey it's not like I wouldn't have seen them anyway." He tried to smile.

"It was supposed to be a surprise you moron."

"Well it still can be right? I didn't see anything. So why don't you just forgive me and let me what you bought. I'll make it up to you, you know I will." He said with a sexy glint in his cerulean blue orbs.

Ino then suddenly got an idea.

"Lay down okay baby." She told him.

"Alright that's what I'm talking about. I knew you couldn't stay mad at me too long."

He lay down only to have Ino sitting on top of him.

"Oh yeah." He thought happily.

"Close your eyes okay."

He did only to feel that she was doing something with his hands.

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm just making sure you don't go anywhere for awhile."

He opened his eyes to see that she had tied his arms to the headboard.

"Wow, getting a little kinky huh Ino-chan." He laughed.

They had never done anything like this before. He was of course more than willing to try new things.

"No not really." She smiled. "I just want you to be able to look and not touch for awhile."

He blinked in confusion. He then watched as she stood at the end of the bed. She removed her pajamas to reveal that she was wearing a brand new matching red and black lace bra and panties set. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Fuck you look so hot." He told her.

"Yeah I thought that you might like it. I did pick it out especially for you. It's too bad that you can only look but not touch, huh babe."

Naruto groaned in frustration.

"Ino-chan how can you be so cruel." He tried to reach for her but he knew he wasn't getting to her anytime soon.

"Struggling only makes it worse." She told him.

"Damn it, I don't know why I put up with you."

"It's because you love me." Ino smiled. "Besides who else is going to put up with your endless stupidity." She teased.

"Fine okay." He sighed. "You got me there. But seriously if I don't touch you soon I'm going to go crazy. Ino-chan you have to let me go."

"Well I don't know. Don't you like that you get to watch me model this for you?"

"Right now I just really want to take you out of it." He admitted.

"How romantic." She said with clear sarcasm.

"Okay I get your torturing me for following you to the mall. I'm sorry okay you know I only did it because I was curious and couldn't wait until tonight. Can you blame me I have the world's hottest girlfriend." He smiled.

It was lame as hell but it had to boost her ego a bit. What girl didn't want her boyfriend to call her the hottest alive?

"Okay Mr. Kiss ass." She laughed. "I'll let you go."

She released him from the headboard. As soon as he was free he pulled her next to him, capturing her lips in a kiss.

"You really can't wait can you?" She asked.

"Nope." He smiled. "It's been two weeks and you are so fucking hot right now."

The blond male began attacking her neck with warm, hot kisses. His hands wandering all over her body. The young woman let out a moan into his mouth. She couldn't deny that she enjoyed being touched by him. He stopped kissing her neck and turned his attention to her bra.

"Oh yeah it's cute. But it's in the way don't you think?"

"Then what are you waiting for, go ahead and take it off."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

The blond male removed her bra, releasing her breasts from their shielded prison. He cupped them in his hands and gave them a nice squeeze. He then lowered his mouth to one of them and took a nipple into his mouth. Naruto gave it a nice hard suck, while massaging the neglected one in his hand. His girlfriend let out a light moan.

"Naruto you always were so good with your mouth."

The blue-eyed male just gave her a slight smile and continued giving her breasts the attention they deserved. He shifted between his tongue, mouth and hand causing the blue-eyed girl to feel nothing but pleasure. Once both nipples were hard and erected he stopped what he was doing. He put his two fingers to the hardened buds and rubbed.

"Your nipples are so cute when they're hard." He whispered.

He then made his way down, kissing her warm flesh as he stopped at her panties. Both hands found their way on to them and he pulled them down. They really were in his way anyway. He needed and wanted her now. Naruto lowered his mouth to her womanhood and left a kiss at her entrance.

"Mmm…Naruto..."

Using his skillful tongue he spread her outer lips apart.

"You like this right Ino-chan?"

He then entered his tongue into her warmth. She could never get enough of this as long as she lived. His hot tongue dived in and out of her inner regions. Using a finger he caressed her at the same time.

"Oh fuck Naruto…"

He felt good to know that he could give her this much pleasure. He sucked hard on the young woman's clit. She was only growing wetter and wetter by his actions. Naruto always seemed to know how and where to touch her. He only ended up pushing his face and tongue deeper inside of her, inhaling her light scent. And then he hit her spot.

"Naruto!" She screamed her boyfriend's name as his tongue caressed the sensitive spit over and over again. He knew it was only a matter of time before she came. He felt her body twitch and convulse. Her toes curled up as well. She moaned out something incoherent and came hard to her release. The blue-eyed male licked up the sweet juices that flowed from her.

"God you taste so good." He told her.

By now Naruto was beyond hard. All that mattered now was getting inside of her.

"Jesus I want you so bad Ino-chan."

"Yeah." She nodded. "I can see that." She then pulled him into another kiss. "Come on I want you too." She told him honestly.

Naruto nodded and placed himself at her entrance. He captured her lips in another kiss and then entered his throbbing erection inside of her warm, hot passage.

"Fuck yes." He thought.

Two weeks without her and now he was finally able to be with her again. The feeling was too amazing. He began thrusting his hardened member into her warmth. She immediately began bucking her hips to meet each one of his movements. The couple's bodies rocked together in perfect harmony. Naruto slammed himself in and out of her wet, slick passage. His hands massaging her breasts at the same time.

"God you feel so good Ino-chan." He whispered to her in that low, sexy voice.

She couldn't help but let out a moan as his voice hit her ears. Suddenly he turned them both over so she was now on top of him. The platinum blonde rocked back and forth on top of his erect member. He placed his hands on to her hips to hold her in place.

"Fuck I am so deep." He thought.

"N-Naruto…" She moaned. "Hit that spot again."

"Oh you mean right here?" He smiled and slammed his cock at the spot that always made her scream.

"Y-yeah." She shouted out.

He grinned. He so loved to see all the pleasurable faces she made every time they had sex. He used his fingers to caress her clit.

"Come on baby I'm going to help you cum. I want to see your face when you cum." He told her.

He fingered her in sensual motions causing the young woman to feel double the pleasure. Naruto as well could feel his own oncoming release.

"Shit." He moaned out.

"You're pretty close too aren't you?" The blonde female asked her boyfriend.

"Yes." He managed to say.

After a few more intense hard paced thrusts the couple came together.

"Fuck!" Naruto groaned deeply as his hot white seed left him.

"Naruto, shit yeah." Ino moaned out as she released her own juices again.

Slowly their heavy breathing returned to normal and she pulled him into the final passionate kiss. She slid off of him, their bodies sweaty from the intense session.

"That felt good." Ino said.

"Yeah. I really did like that outfit you bought Ino-chan. But it looks much better off of you and on the floor." He laughed.

"Idiot." She laughed as well and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back.

"Hey Ino-chan what else did you buy? I saw you with those bags. Is there anything else in there that I might get to see tonight?"

"No way babe." She kissed him again. "Those are things that I bought for special occasions. You'll just have to wait it out. You need to learn some patience anyway. Goodnight."

"Oh alright" He sighed. "But it better be worth the wait though.

His mind began to wander on to the items she had in her bag. Of course he would be a good boyfriend and listen to her.

"Oh it is." Ino nodded. "I promise."

Now he was intrigued.

"Oh yeah? Don't I get a hint or something?"

"Let's just say that it's in your favorite color and very easy to take off."

"That's hot." He smiled. "Come on Ino-chan let's see them."

"No! Now go to bed or I'm telling your right now I'm taking everything I bought back tomorrow."

That shut him up right away.

"Night Ino-chan." He spoke and kissed her cheek.

"Hm." She thought happily. "He is so whipped."


End file.
